1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general art of golf, and to the particular field of golf practice devices.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Golf is an extremely popular game and is increasing in popularity all the time. With the increase in popularity of the game, there is a concomitant increase in the desire of individuals to become more proficient at the game. This desire is fueled by an increase in the number of tournaments and the like.
Accordingly, the art contains numerous examples of devices intended to be used to practice the golf swing.
The game of golf has several swings; however, one of the most intricate is the putting stroke. Since putting requires extreme accuracy and precision, any defect in the putting stroke is magnified and may manifest itself in the golfer""s score.
Therefore, there is a need for a device which can be used to practice golf putting.
The art also contains numerous examples of devices that can be used to practice golf putting. However, none of these devices fully control movement of the club during the putting stroke and thus do not fully control the swing being practiced. Many of the presently available devices simply guide a golf putter head or shaft to and through contact with a golf ball. While somewhat effective, these devices are not fully effective because the golf putter is not fully controlled during the swing. This lack of control may result in a deficiency in the swing being practiced. For example, if the golf club is not fully controlled, a golfer could accidently jerk the club upwards during the swing and not affect the ultimate direction of the swinging movement of the club. While this may appear to be acceptable, it is not since the rhythm of a golf putting stroke may be nearly as important as the direction of its movement. The rhythm of a golf putting stroke may affect not only the direction of the putt, but the speed of that putt. Speed may affect the accuracy of a putt nearly as much as the direction of the putt.
Therefore, there is a need for a golf putting practice device that fully controls movement of the golf club during a practice session.
A golf putting stroke occurs in a plurality of planes. That is, the golf club may move up and down with respect to the ground, forward and back as well as rotationally in two directions, a yaw direction which is associated with the swinging movement of the stroke as well as a pitch direction that may be associated with golf putter head rotation and a roll direction that may also be associated with the swinging motion of the putting stroke. In order to fully practice and perfect such a complicated swing, control over the swing in all planes should be possible. Known devices do not exert control over a swing in all planes in which the swing occurs.
Therefore, there is a need for a golf putting practice device that can control all phases of a putting swing.
Still further, many golfers react to teaching devices differently from other golfers. That is, the type of control effected on the club during a practice session may alter the way a golfer reacts to the practice. One golfer may desire one type of club control; whereas, another golfer may not react well to that same type of control.
Therefore, there is a need for a golf putting practice device that can be modified to control a golf swing in a manner that is most effective to a particular golfer and which can be changed for different golfers.
It is a main object of the present invention to provide a device which can be used to practice golf putting.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a golf putting practice device that fully controls movement of the golf club during a practice session.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a golf putting practice device that can be modified to control a golf swing in a manner that is most effective to a particular golfer and which can be changed for different golfers.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a golf putting practice device that fully controls movement of the golf club in a plurality of planes.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a golf putting practice device that fully controls all phases of a golf putting stroke.
These, and other, objects are achieved by a practice device for putting which comprises a base unit which is placed on the ground, a frame unit fixed to the base unit, a golf club clamp unit slidably mounted on the frame unit to move in a first linear direction and rotatably mounted on the frame to move in a first rotational direction, a golf club clamping element rotatably mounted on the golf club clamp unit and rotating in a second rotational direction, a groove defined in the golf club clamping element, a clamping unit on the golf club clamping element, and a golf club slidably held in the groove to move in a second linear direction and a third rotational direction.
The clamp unit attaches a golf club to the cross bar of the frame unit so the club is controlled while it is moved in a swinging motion. The clamp unit can be attached to the golf club at any desired location on the shaft of the club so the device can be customized for the particular golfer.
Using the device of the present invention, movement of the club is controlled both in the swinging direction and in an up and down direction as well as in a plurality of rotational directions so full control of the club is exerted by the device. All phases of the putting swing are thus controlled by the device of the present invention.
It is noted that while a putting stroke is discussed, other strokes can be used with this device as will occur to those skilled in the art based on the teaching of this disclosure.